A force de jouer avec le feu on se brûle
by plumetteXD
Summary: Naruto est amoureux de Sasuke depuis longtemps mais un jour,tout va change...Désolé des fautes (en pause jusque à je sais pas désolée)
1. Chapter 1

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

**risque de scène viol ou semi viol (me taper pas D: )**

**_****Kyubi_**

**-Naruto-**

**A force de jouer avec le feu on se brûle mais on ressucite de ses cendres**

* * *

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki,j'ai 16 ans et tout mes amis savent que je suis fait partit de la team 7 avec Kakashi,Sakura et suis amoureux du dernier qui est en même temps mon meilleur ces derniers temps il m'évite . Nous mangions quand tout à coup , Sakura se lève et nous tends 2 cartes d'invitations :

-J'organise une fête pour mes 17 ans je vous invite.

-Je viendrai c'est sûr et toi Sasuke?

-nh...

Je prends sa pour un oui.

**Le jour de l'anniversaire:**

Je m'étais habiller avec une chemise blanche avec deux boutons détacher et un jean mon cadeau, un collier avec une fleur de cerisier dessus. Il était 19 h et je sonna chez Sakura elle m'ouvrit elle était habiller avec une jolie robe rose pâle et s'était fait un chignon elle était très mignonne.

La fête battait de son plein et là j'aperçois Sasuke en train de boire surment du saké avec sa chemise déboutoné de 3 boutons .

Je m'avance vers lui mais c'était l'heure du gâteau et des cadeaux,Sasuke l'avait offert une bague avec un cerisier dessus je me suis dis que c'était normal.

-Sakura je voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble je t'aime depuis un moments.

-Oui!

Là j'ai eu l'impression que je meurt,tombe au plus profond d'un puits.

-Bon les gars je dois aller j'ai promis à Iruka de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Je leur souris mais pas un vrai ,un sourire triste.

Je sortis en quatrième vitesse et me dirige chez moi je vit seul Iruka passe souvent chez moi pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

Dès que je suis entré dans l'appartement,je m'éfondre je laisse mes larmes.J'ai passer trois heures en train de pleurer il devait être 2 heures du matin . Je me lève et me dirige dans la salle de bain . J'aperçois un rasoir...je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

_Vasy gamin essaye_

-...-

Je pose la lame sur mes veines à peine visible et coupe la peau sa me fait mal et en même temps du bien . Je vois déjà Kyubi qui me soigne.

-Arrête de me soigner Kyu-

_Mais si tu meurt tu pourr..._

-J'AIS DIT ME SOIGNE PAS !-

_Comme tu veux gamin..._

Je continu comme sa jusqu'au levé du soleil certaines plaits on déjà commencer à cicatricer mais d'autres sont toujours en sang je décide donc de les cicatricer je vais souffrir là...

**Quelques heures plus tards au lieu du rendez vous habituel:**

J'ai camoufler mais plaits avec un bracelet que Hinata m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire,arriver au pont je voyais Sasuke et Sakura s'embrasser bien sûr je leur souris mais pas un vrai un faux . Kakashi vint après 2 heures de retard avec une mission,on devait amener Tsunade au conseil des 5 kages pour une affaires . On devra être accopagné de membres de la Racine . Arriver au point de rendez-vous il y avait plusieurs gars de la racine mais un d'eux m'attira plus que les autre,un garçons pâle,le corps ni trop musclé ni trop maigre,cheveux noirs,yeux noir , il ressemble à Sasuke mais encore plus froid.

**Durant le chemin:**

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et toi?

-Sai...

On s'est arrêter...S'était le moments de la pause,Sakura et Sasuke sont partit je sais où et moi j'essaye de faire connaissance avec Sai quand tout à coup il me plaque contre un arbre loin du groupe et m'embrasse...

**A SUIVRE...**

**Plumettexd:Et oui je reprend du services ^^ si vous avez aimer laissez moi une review je posterai la suite prochainement ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A que coucou :D Désolé si j'avais je sais pas combien de mois que j'ai pas écrit de fanfic mais j'était occupé ^^'.**

**Sinon pour cette fic je voulais faire quelque chose de différent mais je sais pas si le résultat vous plait (c'est aussi pour sa que je vous dit de me laissez des reviews mais personnes le fait et à la fin tu te dis que personnes ne lis ta fic et se que tu fais c'est de la merde.C'était aussi une des cause de ma pause).**

**Bon comme vous le voyais Sasuke n'est pas partit.J'avais cette histoire depuis longtemps.**

**Je vous laisse avec ma lecture ;).**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas,ils sont la propriéter de Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Dialogue Kyubi:**_

_**_..._**_

_**-...-**_

**A force de jouer avec le feu on se brûle mais on ressucite de ses cendres.**

**Chapitre 2**

Sai me plaque contre l'arbre et m'embrasse mais pas un baiser superficiel,il force l'entrée de ma bouche avec sa langue et l'explore je sais pas se qui se passe mais je ne le repousse pas.J'imagine toi mais je retourne vite à la réalité grâce au chef du groupe et je me sépare de Sai.

**Durant le trajet:**

Je sens qu'on me regarde qui?Je sais pas sûrment pas Sai il est a côté de moi,je me retourne et remarque que Sasuke lance des regards noirs à ce dernier . Je commence à ralentir et me fait dépasser par Sasuke et Sakura, elle tient ta main amoureusement,je l'envie .Je me fait suivre par Sai qui me murmure:

-Tu l'aimes c'est sa?

-C-comment...?

-Sa se voit,j'arrive facilement à voir les expressions des gens.

-Je vois...

-Si tu veux je peut t'aider à le rendre jaloux.

__Vasy je veux m'amuser moi!__

_-En échange de quoi?-_

__heu...un ramen?__

_-...-_

__Quoi?__

_-Dix ramens! et tu paye-_

__grrrrrr...très bien si je peux m'amuser seulement__

-En échange de quoi?

Là il me fait un sourire pervers je le sens pas.

-Ta virginité.

QUOI?!La je suis sûre que ma bouche rivalise avec la langue de cette crapule d'Orochimaru.

__HAHAHAHAHA Faut voir ta tête gamin HAHAHAHA!__

_-Tu m'aide pas là.-_

__HAHAHAHA!__

Bon j'accepte ou pas en même temps je veux qu'il soit jaloux mais de là ma virginité...

-T'es sûre que tu veux pas autres choses?

-Je sais pas...un service sa te vas?

-Ouais c'est mieux.

Nous étions déjà arriver au Sommet des cinques Kages. Tsunade entra dans cet immense bâtiment. D'un côté les membres de la racine sont camoufler dans les arbres à proximiter et nous sur les côtés du bâtiment. Je me retrouve avec Sai qui me fait remarquer discrètement que tu nous observe. Je mets alors mon plan en action : te faire rendre jaloux.

Je m'approche du visage de Sai et commence à l'embrasser mais pas simplement un baiser supérficiel , je veux te rendre jaloux alors je commence à forcer l'entrée de sa bouche et me retrouve à explorer sa bouche. Je vois qu mon partenaire apprecit mais j'arrête la pour aujourd'hui demain j'en ferai surment plus si j'arrive à le revoir.

-Dit sa te dis que demain on se donne rendez-vous quelques part ?

-Oui mais où ?

-Devant Ichiraku ramen je t'invite.

-Ok

Si tu viens au même endroit je sens que je vais bien m'amuser...

**A SUIVRE...**

**moi:Et voila je suis plûtot fier de moi et vous?**

**Naruto:...Je sort avec Sai...**

**Sasuke:Je sort avec Sakura...**

**Moi:En même temps dans le manga original tu te mari avec elle et a une fille alors...**

**Sasuke: Je la trompe?**

**Moi:Aucune idée mais bon laissez moi des reviews jai expliquer pourquoi en haut de la page.**


End file.
